Mario Power Sluggers
Mario Power Sluggers is a game made by ML&ST Inc. Story Mario and friends return to Baseball Kingdom with new staduims constructed for their new freinds. Stadiums Mario Stadium Tricks:No tricks Luigi's Mansion Tricks:Ghosts will move around the staduim and slow down the ball if it hits them Peach Ice Garden Tricks:Freezies will move around and freeze any players they come in contact with Daisy Cruiser Tricks:Boss Bass will jump over and eat the ball occasionlly, Gooper Blooper will shake the staduim occasionl Yoshi Park Tricks:No tricks Birdo Dreamland Tricks:No tricks Wario City Tricks:No tricks Waluigi Motor Oil Factory Tricks:players can slip in oil DK Jungle Tricks:the ball may fall into a barrel canon and get shot around the staduim Diddy Kong Tree House Playground Tricks:same as DK Jungle Pikachu Poke' Park Tricks:the ball may fall into a pokeball and be released if a player catches it Meowth Underground Park Tricks:the ball may go overground and fall back in a random area Kirby Star Staduim Tricks:the ball may fall into Whispy Woods's mouth and get blown back out Meta Knight Halberd Tricks:players may get picked up by a metal hand Sonic's Green Hill Zone Tricks:Crabmeats and Baby Kikis are hazards in this stadium Tails's Lab Tricks: Plasma sprouts appears, which slicks up the player. E-104 Epsilon (its face) spits up thunder pearls. Bowser Jr Playroom Tricks:No tricks Bowser's Castle Tricks:if the ball lands in the mouth of a bowser statue it will get shot back out Playable Characters Captains Mario: Team Name:Mario All-Stars Staduim:Mario Staduim Star Pitch:Fire Ball Star Swing:Fire Swing Fielding/Running:Enlarge Bat/Glove:Right/Right Luigi: Team Name:Luigi Spooks Staduim:Luigi's Mansion Star Pitch:Green Fire Ball Star Swing:Polterguist Swing Field/Swing:Super Jump Bat/Glove:Left/Right Peach Team Name:Peach Princesses Staduim:Peach Ice Garden Star Pitch: Heart Pitch Star Swing:Heart Swing Fielding/Running:Quick Throw Bat/Glove:Right/Right Daisy Team Name:Daisy Flowers Staduim:Daisy Cruiser Star Pitch:Flower Ball Star Swing:Flower Swing Running/Fielding:Super Dive Bat/Glove:Left/Right Yoshi Team Name:Yoshi Dinos Staduim:Yoshi Park Star Pitch:Egg Ball Star Swing:Rainbow Swing Running/Fielding:Tounge Catch Bat/Glove:Left/Right Birdo Team Name:Birdo Dreamers Staduim:Birdo Dreamland Star Pitch:Cannon Ball Star Swing:Suction Swing Running/Fielding:Suction Catch Bat/Glove:Right/Right Wario Team Name:Wario Wares Staduim:Wario City Star Pitch:Gas Ball Star Swing:Phony Swing Running/Fielding:Laser Beam Bat/Glove:Right/Right Waluigi Team Name:Waluigi Liars Staduim:Waluigi Motor Oil Factory Star Pitch:Liar Ball Star Swing:Oil Swing Running/Fielding:Quick Throw Bat/Glove:Left/Left Donkey Kong Team Name:DK Barrels Staduim:DK Jungle Star Pitch:Barrel Ball Star Swing:Barrel Swing Running/Fielding:Clamber Bat/Glove:Left/Right Diddy Kong Team Name:Diddy Monkeys Staduim:Diddy Kong Tree House Playground Star Pitch:Banna Ball Star Swing:Banna Swing Running/Fielding:Clamber Bat/Glove:Left/Right Pikachu Team Name:Pikachu Thunderbolts Staduim:Pikachu Poke' Park Star Pitch:Electro Ball Star Swing:Iron Swing Running/Fielding:Thunder Catch Bat/Glove:Left/Right Meowth Team Name:Meowth Claws Staduim:Meowth Underground Park Star Pitch:Pay Day Star Swing:Scratch Swing Running/Fielding:Burrow Bat/Glove:Left/Left Kirby Team Name:Kirby Warp Stars Staduim:Kirby Star Staduim Star Pitch:Inhale Ball Star Swing:Copy Swing Running/Fielding:Suction Catch Bat/Glove:Right/Left Meta Knight Team Name:Meta Knights Staduim:Meta Knight Halberd Star Pitch:Dimensional Ball Star Swing:Galaxia Swing Running/Fielding:Teleport Bat/Glove:Right/Left Sonic Team Name:Team Sonic Staduim:Sonic's Green Hill Zone Star Pitch:Spin Ball Star Swing:Spin Dash Running/Fielding:Quick Throw Bat/Glove:Right/Left Tails Team Name:Team Underground Staduim:Tails's Lab Star Pitch:Canon Shot Star Swing:Flying Swing Running/Fielding:Super Jump Bat/Glove:Right/Left Bowser Jr Team Name:Bowser Jr Vandals Staduim:Bowser Jr Playroom Star Pitch:Graffiti Ball Star Swing:Graffiti Running/Fielding:Spin Attack Bat/Glove:Right/Left Bowser Team Name: Category:Games Category:Fanon Category:Fan Games